The Next Generation
by ThnakeMakePeathe
Summary: This is a story of how Luffy and passes down the hat. (First story, I wrote it as a school project and was like, why not? please leave corrections and reviews if possible. just realized that it was in-progress. I apologize that is now fixed along with other formating mistakes) ;)


The Next Generation

There have been many influential people who have sailed the vast sea, but more often than not that person had the initial 'D' or more commonly known as 'The will of D.'. Now all you really need to know is that the ones who possess 'The will of D.' is that they bring great change to the world like, Gold D. Roger or Portgas D. Ace and more recently: Monkey D. Luffy. Furthermore, fate has now decided that another must rise and live up to her name. This meeting is what shall set her on her path to greatness.

~  
"Yaaaa hoooo!" The shout could be heard throughout the island, and a certain green-headed bartender named Makino couldn't help but sigh in fond exasperation. She compared the source of the shout to a young boy who used to live on the island before he shook the world. 'She's just like Luffy' she thought.  
Her musings were interrupted when she heard a crash and her maternal instincts kicked in. she rushed out to the main hall to see the ball of red hair that she adored so much, sitting in the middle of a giant mess of chairs and broken plates. The ball of crimson sneezed adorably then grinned sheepishly at her mother.  
"Sorry mom," the red-head said sounding completely unapologetic as she stood and dusted herself off.  
Makino tried to hold her 'stern mother' face she really did, but alas it was all for naught as a small grin broke out onto her face. "What did you do this time Akane?" The mirth was obvious in her voice.  
The now named Akane lost the grin she had on her face and replaced it with a pout. "I… may have been hiding from some people that had their laundry thrown into the pigs… pen." She trailed off when she saw the disappointed look on her mother's face. "What?!" she exclaimed defensively. "They kept on saying that 'little girls' can't become the Pirate King." She spat out the words 'little girls' as if they were an insult.  
Makino's face softened a fraction as she regarded her daughter. She really did look a lot like a 7-year old Luffy. If, of course, Luffy was female and had red hair. But other than that they were pretty similar at that age. Even their dream was the same. To be the freest person on the sea's: to be the Pirate King (yes king because the queen still listens to the king). She sighed once again, then while starting to clean up the mess that was made, she addressed her: "Akane I kno-." However, she was interrupted from saying more by a shout screaming…  
"Pirates! Pirates are attacking!"

Sitting on the figurehead of his crew's ship, 'The Thousand Sunny', was a young man wearing an open red vest, a pair of tattered denim shorts, sandals, and a straw hat. The last item which had been through so much, repaired so many times and what his namesake is based on. The man had muscled but not overly so, however, if observed closely they would be seen as taught or be described as stretched rubber, ironically. He also had a big 'X' shaped scar on his chest that told a story. A story of loss and heartache, as well as growth and maturity. Yet none of these were his most eye-catching feature, that honor went to the wide grin on his face which rarely wavered. It shined and deceptively innocent looking. This man was the Pirate King. This man was Monkey D. Luffy.  
"Pirates! Pirates are attacking!" Luffy's grin widened as he heard the ensuing panic. It never ceased to amuse him how people reacted when they saw the jolly roger waving in the wind.  
"Laaand Ho" Luffy heard his faithful sniper Usopp 'He really has become a brave man of the sea' Luffy thought fondly. The rubber man was lost in his thoughts and memories of his adventures over the years that he didn't notice his first mate, Roronoa Zoro (the strongest swordsman, the only swordsman fit for a king) walk onto his figure-head.  
"Yo Luffy we about to dock, you read?" Zoro asked while knowing his captain well enough to already know the answer.  
Luffy turned to Zoro and gushed "yup! I can't wait to tell them about all I've done and all the friends we made. Hell, I might even convince old man mayor that not all pirates are bad guys."  
Zoro snorted at the thought. He had heard of 'old man mayor' from Luffy and it was obvious to all that he cared for Luffy, but he was not likely to admit that not all pirates are evil. "Come on then. They better have some sake" Luffy just responded by hopping off to help with docking.  
Once docked, Luffy and his crew were met with the unusual sight of out of shape villagers holding typical mob items ex: rakes and pitchforks, for the purpose of looking intimidating but failing miserably. However, all the same, they stood firm. The one leading this 'mob' was in fact, none other than, old man mayor (real name: Woop Slap). He was the first to speak as well: "you shall not pass, you lousy pira- eh!? Luffy!"  
"What?!"  
"Luffy? Who's he"  
"He's cute"  
"Look at those muscles, that scar!"  
But one voice stood out against all of them and was shouting "Luffy!" he would recognize that voice anywhere, so he looked around and spotted her standing at the edge of the crowd in all her bartending glory. So he did what anyone would do if they were in his position and launched himself at her shouting "Big sis Makinoooo!" Once latched onto her, he was about to start rambling but was interrupted by a tugging on his waist. Looking down he saw a mini-him with familiar red hair, of all things. But her eyes were what drew him in. What he saw in them was what he saw when he looked into a mirror.  
"Luffy this is my daughter Akane" Makino exclaimed. That's when it clicked. 'So, that's what she and shanks were doing while they were busy'' Luffy thought devilishly. So Luffy grinned and winked at Makino (who flushed at being caught). Then he looked at Akane who was still staring curiously, probably wondering who he was."So Luffy, how about you and your crew come along to the bar, so we can catch up? Drinks are free!" The crowd that had gathered cheered.  
~Later that Night~  
Akane was sitting the shore staring out at the sea. She had just gotten a taste of what she had dreamed- no aspired to be for so long at the hands of the Pirate King and his crew, no less. She especially loved Nami and Robin. Nami could out-drink any man and could throw a mean right hook, as many of the more hands men at the bar found out. Meanwhile, Robin could look at you for no more than a second and tell your life story. They were the epitome of what she wanted to prove to herself.

She heard the crunching of the sand under sandals behind her and turned around to see Luffy walking towards her. He then sat down, all the while staring out to sea, unusually silent.  
"You should come with us."  
It was a simple sentence, barely louder than the wind, but it made her heart stop all the same.  
"What?" She asked hesitantly.  
"I said you should come with us," he repeated.  
"But, But why would you want me?" She stammered.  
Luffy just stared at her then smiled and said: "Because I believe you could be great!" Akane sobbed. She sobbed for all the times she was put down, all the times she was made fun of. All the times she nearly gave up.  
Yet now she had the Pirate King, of all people, tell her he believed in her. Sure, she had Makino but it was expected of her since she was her mother, but Luffy…  
She looked up and saw an expression that she thought not many people had seen. Luffy was standing there looking at her with an understanding smile, which, unknown to her was mirroring the one her father was looking at him with many years ago.  
"You don't need to answer now, but we are leaving tomorrow, so think about it." And with that he left, leaving her there alone with nothing but her thoughts.  
~The Next Morning~  
The Straw Hat crew was getting ready to set sail and the villagers were seeing them off, with an especially emotional Makino.  
"Why can't you stay Luffy? Just a couple more days." Makino wailed.  
"Shi, Shi, Shi, sorry Makino, but we have to get back to the Grand Line on schedule otherwise Nami is gonna beat my-"  
"Luffy! I have an answer." Everyone fell quiet to watch the scene play through. "I'm sorry, I can't come with you guys. Even though I really, really want to. I follow no one. I'm gonna go out to sea, gather my own crew, which will be better than yours, and take your title. You got that, Pirate King!" At this point, she was panting, had tears mixed with snot running down her face and was staring at Luffy. Luffy, whose face was stoic throughout the whole speech, broke out into a wide happy grin and did what nobody expected. He took off his precious straw hat and put it on Akane's head.  
Later on, Makino would swear on her pride as a bartender that she saw Shanks standing behind the pair, smiling approvingly from beyond the grave.  
"Akane…" Luffy addressed the stunned red-head "Good answer." With that, Luffy hopped onto his ship and ordered to "Set sail!" leaving behind a promise that he knew would be fulfilled.


End file.
